


Spider-Boy

by samagotchi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Finger Fucking, Fingering, Frotting, M/M, Mouth Play, Older Wade, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rutting, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight fluff, Younger Peter, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagotchi/pseuds/samagotchi
Summary: Peter is bored on his patrol until Wade Wilson shows up.





	Spider-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please be kind. Please comment (and be kind) x

Peter sighed, locking his phone as he turned to see the sun setting across the sea of skyscrapers that was New York. His patrol had been uneventful which, whilst good for justice and freedom, was kinda boring for the young hero. Peter lowered himself down to sit on the roof of a large apartment building overlooking the East River. He only had twenty minutes of his patrol left and then he could go home and his eyelids grew heavier with each one that passed. 

Suddenly Peter bolted upright, his spider sense tingling. Someone was approaching. He rose to his feet, preparing to fight. Peter steeled himself as the first black gloved hand appeared on the roof, shortly followed by a second. He started towards the hands stopping in his tracks as he saw a familiar dark red mask pop up behind the hands. He sighed with contempt.

"Aw dammit, Spidey!" Deadpool cried as he hauled himself onto the roof, "I wanted to surprise you."   
Peter rolled his eyes under his mask, "You can't surprise a guy with spider senses, Wade. What do you want?" He asked barely masking his annoyance. 

To say Peter's feelings towards Wade were complicated was an understatement. Wade was helpful towards the other heroes, and towards Peter - especially towards Peter - but he also used methods which were questionable to say the least. Peter found him rude, annoying and mostly, unfunny. (Okay, Peter confessed to himself, Wade was kinda funny.) None of this was helped by the fact that Peter had found himself in a situation wherein he was regularly having sex with Wade. 

Their fling, relationship, thing - Peter wasn't sure what to call it - had started just over a month ago when Peter had just webbed up a gang of mobsters he had been tracking for weeks. Wade had helped him in the fight and was there when Peter's adrenaline was making him do stupid things. Like have sex with Wade Wilson. At first Peter had been ashamed with himself for the whole ordeal but over the following encounters his shame had dissipated. 

"You know what I'm here for, Spider-boy." Wade teased. Peter resisted the urge to smile at the pet name. He refused to let Wade charm him out of his disdain. 

"I have to finish my patrol." Peter walked away from the side of the roof that the red suited man was now perched upon. Wade followed him, removing his gloves.

"Busy day?" He asked cocking his head inquisitively.

Peter eyed him suspiciously. Lately his encounters with Wade were less frantic making out followed by rough sex and were more friendly hangouts followed by making out and sex. 

"Not really." Peter admitted, giving into Wade's curiosity.

"This must be it, Spidey. I think we've managed to end all crime in New York. We can finally retire together and spend the rest of our lives growing old in Ohio." 

Peter laughed, "That sounds awful." He saw Wade dip his head in disappointment.

"Who'd want to live in Florida? We can buy a nice studio apartment here in New York instead." He remarked quickly, unable to let Wade think he was shutting him down so cruelly. Peter was taken aback by how the idea didn't seem so bad once he'd said it out loud.

Wade stepped towards Peter, decreasing the distance between them. Peter took this as an indication to reveal more of his fantasy.

"With no superheroing to do we'd have our nights all to ourselves." Peter stepped closer, "We could watch TV on the sofa together, order takeout food - you like Mexican right?" Peter's breath grew heavier with each beat of his heart as Wade took another step closing the gap between their bodies. His arms wrapped themselves around Peter's waist, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You know just what to say to get a guy going." Wade purred into Peter's ear as he grabbed his ass. Peter reached behind Wade's head to pull off his mask. Wade let go of Peter's cheeks to do the same, making sure to only expose Peter's mouth as they had agreed many weeks ago.

Wade cupped Peter's cheek with one hand as he pulled him in to kiss with the other. Peter in turn snaked his hands around Wade's neck as their lips met. The men stumbled backwards, trying not to break contact, until Peter's back met with the brick wall that made up one side of the roof's access point. Wade began to stroke the skin in front of Peter's ear with his thumb as he coaxed Peter's lips open with his tongue. His hand slowly found its way along Peter's face as he pulled his mouth away, stopping when his fist was under the younger hero's chin and his thumb was grazing his lips lightly. 

Peter hummed in contentment as Wade's thumb brushed from one corner to the other, increasing the pressure with each stroke. He stopped in the middle, gently dragging Peter's bottom lip down. His thumb quickly pressed into the open space, sliding into Peter's mouth.

"Damn Spider-boy, you look so pretty like this, with something filling your mouth." Peter blushed at the compliment, taking it as encouragement as he began to suck. Wade let out a heavy breath as he pressed his body closer to Peter's. His free hand snaked downward to cup Peter's crotch. Peter sucked harder as Wade groped, massaging his hardening cock.

A moan slipped from Peter's mouth as Wade replaced his hand with his thigh, moving his hand to cup Peter's ass again. The younger boy closed his eyes and began to rut against Wade's leg as he continued to suck the thumb in his mouth, trying to show off to Wade. Showing what he could do with his mouth. 

Peter's eyes snapped open as Wade pulled himself away, making enough space to remove the Spider-Man costume. Peter whined at the loss of contact prompting Wade to rush his thumb back into his wanting mouth and return his hand to cup Peter's naked behind. Wade's eyes widened as Peter began to lap at his thumb. He pushed himself closer into the younger boy, rubbing his own swollen dick against Peter's. 

A whine escaped Peter's mouth as a finger brushed his hole, rubbing in slow circles around the ring of muscle. Wade smiled, bringing his hand to his mouth to coat his fingers in saliva before he returned his hand to Peter's ass. 

"You're so fucking hot, Spidey, baby. So hot." Wade whispered as he pushed his first finger into Peter's hole. The boy's legs gave way but Wade had him wedged between his body and the wall to keep him upright.

"Keep looking at me, baby. Keep your eyes on me. That's a good boy. God you look so beautiful. So good." Wade encouraged, noticing how each compliment got Peter harder. Wade's finger began to thrust in and out of Peter, his thumb following, now fucking Peter's mouth.

"So fucking pretty. So beautiful." Peter's moans were muffled by the thumb thrusting into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it. Peter bucked his hips trying to relieve some of the pressure on his now leaking cock whilst also trying to take Wade's lone finger deeper.

"Spidey, baby you're being so good for me." Wade moved his finger in and out going slow, teasing, "Calm down baby. I'm gonna make sure you get what you need. Just be patient, baby." He added a second finger, eliciting a cry from Peter's full mouth. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" he cooed as tears welled in Peter's eyes and pre-come dribbled from his throbbing cock, "Good boy taking my fingers so well. Just imagining you stretched out over my fingers baby. You're doing so well. Look so sexy like this. Eyes up here baby, don't make me stop now." He slipped in his third finger, stretching Peter out whilst still fucking his face with a now saturated thumb. Peter made a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry.

"Shhh baby boy you're doing so well. Doing so well for me."   
Wade sped his actions up, pumping in and out of Peter as if he were being plowed by his cock. Peter's cries and moans muffled by Wade's thumb as tears streaked his flushed face.

"Good boy doing so well for me. You're so perfect." The praise sent Peter over the edge. He thrust against Wade's muscular thigh finding enough friction to reach climax. Peter shot load after load of warm cum on Wade's leg, coating his dark red suit.

"Wow" Wade uttered, pulling his thumb from Peter's mouth and giving the boy a few seconds to recover before removing his fingers from his ass. Peter cried out as his pink hole clenched against nothing. His mouth hung, slack jawed. His body tingled all over. Wade brushed the tip of Peter's cock lightly, causing the boy to cry out as yet another load shot from his still aching, hard dick.

"You're so sensitive, Spider-boy. That's amazing." Wade giggled, his goofball demeanour returning almost instantly. He slowly pulled back from Peter, guiding the boy to the floor. Wade then wiped up the cum dripping down his thigh and brought his hand to his own mouth. Wade lapped at the thick goo, moaning as he took his fingers into his mouth swallowing every last drop like it was his only sustenance. Wade maintained eye contact with Peter as he licked his hand clean.

"You taste so good, Spider-boy. Taste so good for me." Wade moaned to a still stunned Peter Parker. He placed himself down next to the recovering boy, cradling his lithe body towards him, "I love the way you taste. I could eat your cum for hours, Spider-boy. Would you ever cum on a burrito for me?" Peter laughed, regaining some strength as Wade joked. 

"C-can we g-go ba-ack to your p-place?" Peter managed, realising Wade was yet to get off. Wade sighed.

"It looks like you're rubbing off on me, Spidey - I'm just starting patrol. Remember, we didn't actually end all crime in New York." Wade responded to a dejected Spider-Man, already back in his suit. He glanced back out at the city, watching the windows light up as the sun finally set.

"But hey, maybe you ended all crime for the rest of the night, huh?" He said, scooping Peter up in a piggy back and climbing down from the warehouse roof as he made his way home with a now sleeping Spider-Man.


End file.
